Mating Season
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Sometimes you can't help who you are and the feelings you have, even if the feelings are wrong. Lucia and Raphael are about to find out about these feelings that will change their relationship in a way they never expect. T-cest.


Mating Season

Chapter 1: Glitch

A/N: Hey, I'm back with yet another story. I know I really shouldn't be doing this with so many stories unfinished, but the plot bunny kept biting at me, so I had to start on it. I know that sounds so repetitive coming from me, but it's the truth. This story will take place in my Twist of Fate universe and will focus on the conflicting feelings between Lucia and Raphael. I have never written a story like this, but I wanted to explore this issue since it's such a hot topic within the fandom. I admit, I used to be against this type of story, but after reading a few stories involving turtlecest, I thought it would be interesting to try and tackle it myself. The way I see it is that though the Turtles are mutants, they do have an animal side, and that animal side might take over at certain seasons or times. So, that's why I'm doing this. If you don't like this particular subject, then I suggest that you avoid it altogether and don't read it. I'm not forcing you to do so. You have every right to walk away from it if you so choose to do so. But if you do like this particular subject and have no problem with it, then by all means, go ahead and read. I don't mind. This story will be rated M for implied situations and because of the topic that I'm writing about.

So, without further ado, here is the story.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon Studios. I only own Lucia and the plot.

Summary: Sometimes, you can't help being who you are and feeling the way you do, even if these feelings don't seem normal. Lucia and Raphael are about to find out exactly what these feelings are and how they will change their relationship in a way they never expected.

Lucia wasn't sure when it first started. One minute she was watching television and the next she was watching Raphael come out of the dojo where he was sparring with Leonardo. She couldn't help but notice how his muscles looked as he moved. How they bulged with every step he took. To her, he looked so hot with the sweat still coming off of his body. Wait, had she really thought about that? Why would she feel that way about him? He was her brother for crying out loud.

"Hey, Lucy, what are you watchin'?" he asked her, oblivious to the way she was looking at him.

"Oh, nothing you'd be interested in," she replied. "Did you have a good workout with Leo?"

"Yeah, it was great," he answered. "I'll tell ya more about it after I get cleaned up."

"Okay," she said. She turned back to the TV, which was showing an episode of Dr. Phil where a boy confessed that he had feelings for his own sister and that he'd touched her inappropriately. She noticed the shocked looks on the audience members' faces as the boy talked about what he'd done to his sister. She knew that in the human world, incest was wrong on all levels. It was forbidden and frowned upon. So, why was she feeling the way she felt about Raph? It was wrong after all. They were siblings, and siblings weren't supposed to feel that way. Was there something wrong with her?

Before she could ponder this any longer, Raph came out of the shower and sat next to her. "So, is this interestin' or what?" he asked her.

"Well, not really," she answered. She grabbed the remote and flipped it to an episode of The Real Housewives of New Jersey. There, that was better.

"I thought you liked to watch Dr. Phil," Raph said to her.

"I do, but that episode isn't one of my favorites," she answered. "Besides, I know you don't like him, so I thought I'd change the channel."

"Well, that was nice of ya, but I don't like these shows either," Raph informed her.

"Oh, well, then you pick," she suggested, tossing the remote at him. He caught it and switched it to a hockey game.

"Now, that's more like it," he said as he watched the hockey players skating down the ice.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," Lucy said as she got up off the couch.

Raph grabbed her arm. "Hey, don't you want to watch it with me?" he asked her.

As he grabbed her arm, she felt an electric shock go through her. His touch felt so good, yet it shouldn't feel that way to her. She shook him off to rid herself of these feelings. "No, I have to go," she said hurriedly. "I want to see if maybe Don needs my help." She left Raph to his game and went to Don's lab. Maybe Don would be able to explain why she was feeling this way about Raph. She knocked on his door and heard him say, "Come in." She entered and found her brainy brother typing on the computer.

"Don, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked him.

Don nodded. "Yeah, no problem," he answered. "Have a seat." He gestured to a chair that was at a spare worktable.

She positioned the chair so that it was facing him and sat down. She was nervous about what she wanted to say. Would Don be open-minded about this, or would he scoff at her and condemn her for what she was going to tell him?

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Don asked her.

Lucy took a deep breath. "Well, lately I've noticed myself looking at Raph a lot more than usual," she began. "I've noticed that I have different feelings when I'm around him, and I don't know why I feel this way."

"What sort of feelings?" Don prompted.

"Well, I've found myself liking him as more than a brother," she confessed. "Look, I know it's not normal and that it's wrong, but I can't help it, Donnie. Is there something wrong with me?"

Don looked thoughtful as Lucy spoke. When she was done, he smiled at her. "No, there's nothing wrong with you," he replied. "It's just natural that you would feel this way."

Lucy was shocked. How could it be natural? "But, Don, Raph's my brother," she emphasized. "I shouldn't be feeling this way about him."

"Lucy, it's not your fault," Don told her. "It's all about nature. You see, we were originally pet shop turtles before we mutated, and my guess is that even though we have human characteristics, there are still parts of us that have turtle characteristics and instincts as well. The feelings you're having are actually quite normal by nature's standards. In the animal kingdom, it's not uncommon for siblings to mate with each other. It's the same thing with parents and children as well. It's all instinctual."

"So, you're saying that my feelings for Raph are just a natural process because of my turtle characteristics?" Lucy repeated. Even though she was relieved that Don hadn't condemned her for her feelings, it was still confusing for her.

Don nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," he told her. "It's a natural thing for you to feel this way. It the wild, you'd be feeling this way with other turtles all the time. It's nothing to feel ashamed of. We've all felt that way."

"Wait, you've all felt that way about each other?" she asked him.

"No, we've felt that way about you," he told her. "It's just that we've tried our best to ignore the feelings because we really don't know if it's right to feel that way. It's natural to think that it's wrong with our human characteristics in place. After all, humans feel that these feelings are taboo and forbidden. That's why Leo sometimes trains more than usual or Mikey goes out to skateboard. Even I work in my lab more often when that feeling comes around."

"But you just said it's a natural feeling," Lucy protested. "So, why would you feel it's wrong?"

"Because, like I just said, it's confusing for us," he replied. "We've never felt that way before, and we really don't know how to deal with it. My advice for you is that you should try to distract yourself from it. I know Raph tries to do that by working on his bike or working out with Leo or even hanging out with Casey. While it's nothing to be ashamed of at all, it is hard to understand whether it's right or wrong."

"Have you talked to Master Splinter about it?" Lucy asked him.

Don blushed. "No, I don't think any of us have been brave enough to go to him," he answered. "We're afraid of being judged by him."

"Well, maybe we should talk to him about it," Lucy suggested. "I don't think he'd judge us for it at all. He's our father and loves us no matter what."

"I suppose you're right, Lucy," Don said. "We should be able to talk to him about anything. But sometimes, it's not that easy for us, especially with a matter like this. I wouldn't worry about it, Lucy. You can talk to Splinter when he gets back from the Battle Nexus. Maybe it'll help."

Lucy nodded. "Okay, Don," she said. "So, you really don't think there's something wrong with me?"

"No, Lucy, there's nothing wrong with you," he replied. "You're still my little sister, and I love you no matter what. I guess the reason we also tried to avoid it so much is because we didn't want to scare you by telling you about it. We didn't know if you felt the same way that we did, and we thought it would be too scary for you to really comprehend. But now I see that you have the same feelings we do and that it's just a natural thing for all of us to feel. You're the only female turtle in our lives, so it's natural that we'd feel attracted to you like that at times."

Lucy nodded. "Thanks, Don," she said.

"Any time, Lucy," he replied. He gave her a quick hug, which she returned a little hesitantly. Then she turned and left the lab.

She knew that Don was right. There was nothing to be ashamed of. But did Raph feel the same way that she did? And if he did, what did that mean for them? Would they no longer be considered brother and sister because of it? And what would Splinter think about it? Lucy wanted to think he'd accept it because he loved them, but another part of her couldn't help but feel that maybe he'd be disgusted by these feelings and forbid Lucy from thinking this way. She vowed to talk to him once he returned from his trip. Maybe it would make a difference.

That night, she settled into bed and tried to forget about all that she had felt that day. She didn't want to think about it and closed her eyes, trying to think about other things. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing that woke her was the door creaking open. At first she thought that maybe it was Mikey coming to seek comfort from her after a nightmare. But the footsteps she heard weren't Mikey's at all. They were heavier as they crept over to her bed. She opened her eyes and saw Raph's silhouette standing beside her bed.

"Raph, what are you doing here?" she asked sleepily.

"Lucy," he whispered. "I love you."

"Um, Raph, it's too late for this," she said. She felt a chill as Raph got on top of her, but then she felt something she tried hard to contain. She wanted this more than she'd ever wanted anything. No! These feelings were wrong! She didn't care what Don said. This wasn't right. What Raph was doing to her wasn't right.

Raph began churring as he continued to mate with her, getting more frantic as he continued. Lucy was frightened. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

"Raph, stop!" she pleaded. "I don't want this!"

Raph ignored her and kept on churring, his thrusts getting harder and harder. She tried to buck him off, but he was too strong. She began screaming, hoping that her siblings would hear her cries and come rescue her.

Suddenly, two hands grabbed Raph and yanked him off of Lucy. Raph hissed and whirled around, striking out at Leo. The two became locked in a wrestling match as Leo tried to lead him away from Lucy. The pink-clad Turtle was crying as Mikey came over to her. Don was trying to stop Raph from fighting with Leo. Hearing the fighting made Lucy feel guilty for what had happened. She had brought this on herself. It was her fault that this had happened to her.

Mikey tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but Lucy cringed from his touch. "Lucy, are you okay?" he asked her.

Lucy shook her head. "He just came in," she sobbed. "I tried to stop him, but I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough. This is my fault. I led him in here with my thoughts of how I felt about him."

"No, it's not your fault," Mikey said. "Raph came here on his own because of his feelings for you. He couldn't control himself like he should have."

"I thought Don said he always distracted himself," she replied.

"He usually does, but he couldn't stop himself this time," Mikey told her. "Don't blame yourself for this, Lucy. It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is!" she protested. "I'm a female, and that's why he did what he did. I just wish I was a boy. Then this wouldn't happen."

"Actually, it still would," Don informed them as he came into the room. "It's a natural thing as I told you before. If we were all males with no female to mate with, we'd mate with each other even as males."

"What happened to Raph?" Lucy asked him.

"I gave him a sedative," Don answered. "He'll be out for the rest of the night. I also patched Leo up. He sustained some injuries from the fight, but he'll be okay. He's in his room meditating right now."

"I can't believe this happened," Lucy whispered. "I'm so scared."

"I'll make you some of Master Splinter's tea," Mikey suggested. "That should calm you down."

"Is Splinter home yet?" Lucy asked.

"No, not yet," Don told her. "Just try to calm down, okay?"

Lucy took deep breaths and tried to forget what had just happened, but it wasn't that easy. How could this have happened to her? How would she feel when she was around Raph tomorrow? Would she be able to talk to him and ask what had happened? No, she didn't want to be around him anymore. Any feelings she'd had for him had disappeared in the wake of what he'd done. She would never trust him again.

Mikey gave her a cup of tea, and she drank it. When she was finished she began to feel sleepy and tried to fight it. What if he tried to do it again? What if one of her other brothers tried to do what Raph did while she was asleep? She needed to stay awake, but she was fighting a losing battle. The last thing she saw was Mikey sitting by her bedside as her eyes slid shut.

A/N: Well, what did you think? I didn't want to make it too graphic because I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea. This is my first time writing a story like this, so I hope I did it justice. If I didn't, I apologize and will try my best to get better at it. In the meantime, feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
